


A Devoted Friend

by nobu_akuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a really good friend, F/M, Friends also totally spend at least a month hyperfixating on something just to help their friend, I am not good with summaries, I mean I probably would, Kinda, No Way, Plagg has two lines and is somehow still the embodiment of the fandom, They start a business together, Totally, Y'know what all best friends do?, adrien is oblivious, adrienette - Freeform, but I'm not actually in love with any of my friends rn, but it's okay cuz we love him, marinette is confused, nope - Freeform, totally not in love with Mari though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Adrien happens to overhear Marinette confess her insecurities about being business savvy and Adrien decides to help.





	1. Eavesdropping Makes For The Best Of Friends

"Marinette, seriously, your designs are incredible. I bet if you made an online store, you'd get a ton of business." Alya said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know where to start and honestly, I'm terrified of taking that chance and failing? What if I only get that one chance? I don't know how to run a business." Marinette played with the beads of her lucky charm.

Adrien hummed thoughtfully from his eavesdropping spot. He hadn't intended on eavesdropping but...

"I don't think I like that scheming look you've got, Kid." Plagg grumbled.

Adrien chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not thinking about any grand gesture for LB or anything. Just trying to figure out how to help my friend."

"Yeah, 'friend', right." Plagg muttered.

***

  
Okay, so maybe Adrien had slightly underestimated his dedication to helping Marinette. And y'know, how much time he was actually going to need to sink into research and online seminars and such. And maybe learning how to run a sustainable business was more than he had anticipated in any and all directions.

  
But Adrien was a sponge for information, especially when it meant helping someone important to him. Besides, he happened to have nearly direct access to a real life business in the same field as he would be helping Marinette with.

  
So, on top of doing his own basic research, he started asking Nathalie questions. She was surprised at first and then seemed almost excited?

  
Their conversations became more in depth and frequent. Instead of being disappointed or having to try to bargain with her, Adrien found himself bonding with Nathalie over this new mutual interest.

  
And with all this information at his fingertips, Adrien made up a plan.

  
***

  
"Hey Mari." Adrien greeted.

"O-oh, hi Adrien." Marinette smiled a bit nervously.

  
"I saw you made that really beautiful dress for Juleka! I think you could really make a name for yourself if you started selling your designs." Adrien gushed.

  
Marinette blinked then blushed and looked down, "I appreciate you saying that, but if I'm honest, I wouldn't know where to start."

  
A grin spread across his lips and he held out a folder, "Well, I might."


	2. Plans Put In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette look over the plan.

“Wh-what?” Marinette blinked owlishly at him.

“Just- just take a look.” Adrien’s smile twinged with shyness and he waved the folder a little.

Slowly, Marinette took the folder. She opened it and started reading. As she did, her eyes grew wide.

Marinette jerked her gaze up to him, “Did you write this?”

“Uh, yeah, I may have overheard you and Alya talking about you opening your own online store and I got,” Adrien chuckled a little tightly and rubbed his neck, “a bit carried away.”

“That was over a month ago, Adrien.” Her brow furrowed.

“I know.” He nodded.

An unreadable look crossed her face and she took a step back. She searched his face for _ something _, not that he knew what.

“I would like to go over this with you, when you’re free. I know you’re probably busy today, but you could text me to let me know when you’re free next, if you don’t mind, I mean.” Marinette said.

“I’m actually free today.” Adrien smiled. She blinked at him again. He shrugged, smile turning a smidge mischievous, “I may or may not have planned giving you that on a day I could talk to you about it?”

Marinette took a moment to collect her thoughts and breathed out deeply, “Okay, okay, okay… So you can come to the bakery with me?”

“Yes, I can.” Adrien agreed.

Her eyes narrowed, “And you aren’t going to get in trouble for doing so?”

Adrien smirked, “Nope. Father’s busy with _ Gabriel _ and I told Nathalie that I wanted to work on the plan with a classmate.”

“Alriiiiiiiight.” Marinette drawled. She nodded then shifted the folder in her grip, “Let’s go then.”

***

“Welcome back, sweetie.” Sabine greeted as they entered.

“Hi Maman,” Marinette smiled, “Adrien is gonna hang out for a little bit. Is that okay?”

Sabine’s smile grew when her eyes settled on the model, “Of course. You’re always welcome here, Adrien. But if you’re going to your room, leave the door open, okay?”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Adrien nodded.

  
  
“Yes Maman.” Marinette agreed. She headed for the stairs, “C’mon Adrien.”

Adrien followed her up, but they stopped in the living room. Marinette looked around, “Is it okay if we look it over down here?”

“Sure, Mari, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Adrien shrugged.

“Yes, but are you comfortable with it?” Marinette asked.

Adrien blinked. He looked around the room and then nodded, “Yeah.”

Marinette smiled, “Okay, then make yourself at home. I’m gonna grab some snacks. We’ve got some chips, some popcorn and some fruit if you have any preference?”

“No, I-I’m okay, thank you though.” Adrien said.

***

Marinette had gathered a little of everything and a couple cups of water and placed them on the coffee table. Adrien had settled in the corner with the best view of all the entrances to the room. Marinette wasn’t sure if that was on purpose or not, but tucked it away for later.

They sat together and poured over the plan Adrien had put together for her. _ For her _ . It definitely took Marinette awhile to wrap her head around _ that _ . Their conversation was easy and informative, just as the plan was. And it was _ quite _ the plan. Adrien had clearly done a lot of research and put a lot of time into it.

Going over it took hours and by the second, their plate of snacks was empty. The third had Marinette’s father come up to start cooking dinner. Which he invited Adrien to stay for, of course. And surprising Marinette, Adrien agreed with an easy smile.

***

“And that’s it.” Adrien shrugged.

Marinette blinked at the last page again. She hadn’t expected the time to fly by so quickly nor for her to actually understand most of the plan. There were a few things she wasn’t sure about still, but she figured she could do her own research or ask Adrien to elaborate later.

“Wow. This plan really sounds like it could work.” Marinette said.

Adrien grinned, “I’m glad. Next thing we have to do is put it into motion.”

“I think I’ll work on doing some shoots first and then set the website up.” Marinette said.

“And make sure you actually price the clothes in a way that reflects how much money and time you put into them, Marinette. Price _ should _ be indicative of quality. I know you’re probably going to put them up on the cheaper end, but time cost is definitely an important part of creating something.” Adrien said. His smile turned sheepish, “And I’m kinda hoping you’ll do a Kitty Section shoot I can be part of.”

“And there’s no restrictions in your modeling contract or anything?” Marinette asked.

Adrien’s grin returned and he leaned into the couch, “Nope, I checked. I, legally, can do shoots for whomever I want. As long as it doesn’t break labor laws.”

“Excellent, cuz I’m working on another set of outfits for the band and I know you’d be a lot of help with the shoots.” She smiled back.

“I can and would absolutely love to.” He agreed.

Their fists connected in celebration.

“Marinette, Adrien, dinner’s ready.” Tom announced.


	3. Crop Tops and Chatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bite of dinner, a pinch of fashion, and a healthy dash of flirtatious banter.

Marinette got up and quickly helped set the table. 

Adrien, polite as ever, ended up sitting between Sabine and Marinette. He waited for everyone else to begin eating before he started.

"So," Tom said between bites, "what were you kids studying? Is there a big exam coming up?"

"No, actually, it was a _ business plan _ Adrien made for me." Marinette replied, sounding equal parts proud of Adrien and blown away that it was for her.

Both sets of parental eyebrows went up.

Adrien swallowed and smiled politely, "Well, I overheard Marinette discussing opening an online store for her designs and I… I have access to a well of knowledge about that, especially for fashion, so I don't see why I wouldn't help her."

"That's very sweet of you, Adrien." Sabine smiled, "Thank you."

"It's nothing, really." Adrien looked down, feeling his cheeks warm.

"Even if that's true," Marinette began. He glanced up to find earnest eyes peering at him. She continued, "I'm incredibly grateful you put any time into helping me."

"Of course, Mari," Adrien said immediately, "we're friends."

Marinette canted her head at that, slightly.

***

"Thanks so much, Marinette!" Rose hugged her tightly.

"Of course, Rose." Marinette grinned and hugged back.

"We'll see you at school." Juleka smiled.

"Of course." Marinette waved.

"Bye~!" Rose waved back and they descended the stairs.

"And now, Adrien." Marinette muttered as she turned to look at him with an analytical eye. She let out a long sigh, "You got taller again."

A chuckle escaped Adrien, "Sorry?"

"Let's hope I made the pants too long." Mari shook her head in amusement. 

"Capris could work if they aren't." Adrien suggested easily. 

"Uh-huh, sure. Just go try them on, long legs." Marinette laughed.

Adrien snickered and took the clothes, "Be right back."

Marinette made some notes as Adrien changed. The wiki was gonna have to get updated once she actually checked his height. She was pretty sure his shoulders had gotten a bit wider too but she'd have to check.

"So, good news and bad news." Adrien said, stepping from behind the screen, "Good news, the pants fit perfect."

Marinette turned to him, "What's the bad ne- Oh my G-d."

Adrien's shirt was a good inch too short, his midsection showing, "I mean, it's not _ that _ bad."

"Adrien, it's at least an inch too short." Marinette put her hands on her hips.

"Truuuue." Adrien chuckled. 

"Alright, let's get measurements." Marinette laughed. 

***

"Alright, I just gotta make you a new shirt." Marinette said, looking up from her notes.

"I can buy replacement fabric if you want?" Adrien offered.

"No, I have enough left over, but thank you. Hopefully neither Ivan or Luka hit a growth spurt before next week." Marinette laughed. "Also, do those colors work for you?"

"Green and black?" Adrien's lips pulled into a playful smirk, "Yeah, I like to think so."

Marinette's brow furrowed but she nodded and made another note, "Okay, good. You can change back, by the way. At the very least, I need the pants back. Not sure how I'll repurpose the shirt yet…"

"Well," Adrien stepped behind the screen to change, "if you just shorten it, then I could have an awesome crop top."

"You want me to?" Marinette asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, the material is awesome and super soft. Plus, may as well make it a crop top when it's already short, right?" Adrien replied.

"Fair point." She shrugged, actively pushing down the desire to imagine him in it.

"Pretty please?" Adrien offered the shirt, redressed.

"Okay." Marinette held it up to his chest, "Where should I cut it to?"

"Uh, here." Adrien indicated. 

Marinette grabbed a marker and made a quick mark. And shortly she handed him the shirt back, now officially a crop top.

"Thanks Mari." Adrien beamed and kissed her cheek, "You're the best. See you later."

Marinette blinked after him as he climbed down the stairs. She raised a hand to her cheek then melted into her chair, "Yeah."

***

"Ugh, and they want Cat Noir specifically to show up for their birthday party." Alya groaned.

"To be fair, that's not _ that _far of a stretch to get. You do actually know Cat. Plus he's pretty good with kids from what I hear." Marinette shrugged, hands in pockets. 

"I know but I dread asking him a favor like that. It seems like small potatoes compared to what he does daily." Alya argued.

Marinette snorted, "Alya, their patrols literally involve getting kittens out of trees and retrieving balloons most days. Just ask. I'm positive he'd love to."

"How can you be so sure?" Alya squinted at her friend.

"Cuz I've met him? And we did work together for Evillustrator, remember? Besides, I've seen how many pics you've gotten of him for your Instagram." Marinette started walking away. "And if you don't ask him, I'll do it for you."

"Hey! No! Don't you dare!" Alya bolted after her.

"I think his solo patrol comes by my balcony tonight, actually." Marinette hummed thoughtfully.

"Why on Earth would you know that? They always randomize their patrol schedules." Alya frowned.

"Because I keep track of _ everyone's _schedules due to my anxiety and I noticed he does what might appear to be a random pattern but is actually just an extended rotational schedule. It, of course, varies based on akuma attacks, but he should pass my balcony tonight on his patrol." Marinette explained with an air of discussing weather.

Also he'd told Ladybug on _ their _ last patrol, but it did fit the schedule she kept so.

"Girl, can I just say I'm glad you're not on Hawkmoth's side?" Alya said.

Marinette shrugged, "So, sleepover?"

"Yes!" Alya grinned.

***

Cat Noir bounded across rooftops,delighted by the feeling of weightlessness at the apex of every leap. Things had been quiet so far tonight. A few strays to feed and that one shelter that needed an extra set of hands, but nothing big. Which was great.

He grinned as he raced across the top of his school. He could see the familiar and inviting balcony lights shining tonight. He was going to have to figure out how she always seemed to know when he was out and about one of these days.

As he got closer, he noticed Alya was up there with the princess tonight. Huh. Maybe tonight was a coincidence. Either way.

A well timed jump and flip landed him neatly atop the railings.

Alya jumped and yelped.

Mari simply glanced up, a playful smile pulling at her lips, "Hey Cat."

"Good evening, ladies." He bowed deeply. "Sorry to startle you, Alya."

"N-no, it's okay. I just didn't see you coming." Alya mumbled.

"He is pretty fast." Marinette shrugged. Her eyes returned to Cat, "Aren't you, _ showoff _?"

Cat chuckled at that and crouched, "Oh, so you _ did _ see that awesome flip."

"I've seen better." Marinette said.

"Meowch, you wound me, _ Purr_incess." Cat dramatically placed his hands over his heart.

"Mm-hm." Marinette was clearly trying not to laugh. It egged him on more than he cared to admit. She, sadly, turned to a very confused Alya, "Anyway, Alya wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Cat canted his head toward the blogger.

"Oh, uh, right." Alya took a deep breath, "I was hoping that you could maybe put in a quick appearance at my sisters' birthday party?"

Cat blinked, "The tall, kinda scary, buff one or the twins?"

Marinette snorted.

"Hey! You try fighting a boxer with spider powers!" Cat objected.

Marinette fell into giggles, "No, not that, just the idea that Anasi would want you at her birthday party."

"It could happen." Cat crossed his arms and scowled.

"Uh, for the twins." Alya interrupted, though she was looking curiously between them.

"I would love to. When is it though?" Cat turned back.

"In two weeks, on Sunday." Alya replied.

Cat hummed, trying to remember if he had anything scheduled, "I think I'm free. I'll message you on the forum when I get home and double check."

"Thank you!" Alya grinned.

"Of course." Cat smiled easily.

Mari nudged Alya, "I told you."

"Fine, you were right. There was nothing to worry about." Alya sighed.

"Hey, if you need anything Alya, seriously, let me know." Cat said.

Alya smiled, "Thank you, Cat."

Marinette picked up a plate of cookies that had somehow escaped his notice and handed them over to the hero.

Cat beamed as he took one, "Y'know Princess…"

"If it weren't for the Bug having your heart, you'd marry me for my baking alone?" Marinette raised a brow and practiced recital, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Can you blame me?" He chuckled, wrapping the plate back.

"Well! If that's all I'm good for!" Marinette crossed her arms with a huff, though her playful air never truly left her.

"Oh, c'mon, _ Purr_incess, if that was all that drew me here, I'd just buy from the bakery mask off." Cat leaned his face close to Marinette's, sincere and earnest, "You know you're one of my best friends."

She turned her pursed lip glower to stare intently at him. She sighed and turned away, cheeks pinking some, "Yeah, I know. You're one of mine too, Kit."

His heart filled with warm delight. He really loved her caring so much about him. It made him feel so full of light. He knew he was grinning ridiculously but couldn't bring himself to care, even with their audience.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Go fall off a balcony, Prince Ali." Marinette snorted.

"Oh, as the princess wants." Cat saluted and fell backwards off the balcony.

With quick, well honed reflexes, he bounded back up with his baton onto the next roof, never losing grip of the plate of cookies.

"I want that plate back when you're done!" Mari called after him.

He turned, bowed one last time and bound off. He was almost out of earshot when Alya spoke.

  
"_Girl_, what the _ hell _ was _ that_!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to change up the focus of the fic to be more about Adrien just being an awesome friend in general... and then Adrienette and Marichat happened. Ah well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *checks clipboard* Let's see, this one's got denial, some set up, a bit of LadyNoir and some more denial. Right on course then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the awesome BenRG for inspiring - and letting me steal - part of this chapter! Thank you for the permission and the amazing comments!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

"What was what? That's normal Cat Noir." Marinette shrugged. 

"Oh my G-d, no, no it's not. _ Girl_, that was… I don't even _ know _ what that was but I've never seen him like that with anyone other than _ maybe _ Ladybug." Alya put her hands on her hips, "What the hell, Marinette?"

"That's just how he's always acted around me, Alya. Friendly banter, being a showoff and an over the top flirt." Marinette shrugged again. She looked up at the moon for a quiet moment, "Besides, I like Adrien."

"Ah yes, Buttercup." Alya shook her head, "Rumor has it you can talk to him like you're actually friends."

"Yeah, well, most of that's been me in 'business mode'. Like, business plan discussion and a fitting is me like in the zone. It's kinda hard to get me out of it, to be honest." Marinette laughed.

"Oh? Do you have an example?" Alya raised a brow.

"Yup. Adrien, if you hadn't noticed, has gotten a couple inches taller since his wiki last got updated, so at the fitting his shirt was a good inch too short, at least." Marinette explained. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! You got an eyeful of Adrien midriff and didn't just like, swoon?" Alya gasped.

Marinette hit her arm lightly, "No, actually carried a conversation with him and made the shirt a crop top for him after he changed."

"Dang girl, you should be in business mode more often." Alya laughed.

"He even said I was the best and kissed my cheek." Marinette smiled dreamily.

"You sure have your pick of pretty, famous blond boys, don't you?" Alya smirked.

"What? No! Cat's just a friend! And it isn't like I have a shot with Adrien, let's be real." Marinette scoffed.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna go to bed." Alya said.

"Sleep is probably a good idea." Marinette agreed.

***

"Marinette!!! You did such a good job! Kitty Section looks awesome!" Rose squealed.

Marinette laughed, "Thank you. Let's get everyone on stage for the first set of photos."

The band excitedly headed that way. Marinette checked each member off as they got to their spot. Wait, who was missing?

Marinette frowned and turned, "Adrien?"

"I'm here, just wanted to give you this." Adrien handed her a bag.

"What's this?" Marinette looked in. She gasped and her eyes widened as she pulled out the brand new, professional grade camera. She stared at Adrien in shock, "But this is-"

"Just to ensure that the photos look even better. We want your store to look as professional as possible, right?" Adrien winked and headed onto stage.

Marinette blinked after him. She shook it off and focused on getting acquainted with her new device. The band chattered as they settled into their spots.

"Alright, I think I've got this. Let's try our first round of still shots." Marinette announced. 

"Okay." The band chorused. 

***

"Wow, adding a keyboard makes it sound a good bit different." Rose said thoughtfully. 

Adrien looked over, a deer in headlights expression crossing his face, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry?"

"Oh! No, no! Adrien, it was great!" Rose bounded over, "You did awesome and it enhanced the song!"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, Adrien." Luka offered a fist-bump and a smile.

"O-oh, thank you!" Adrien grinned at them a bit lopsided and fist-bumped Luka.

"How'd the photos turn out?" Juleka quietly asked.

Marinette pulled the gallery up and handed the camera over, "I think they look pretty good, actually."

Juleka looked through them, a smile slowly forming on her lips. The band eventually gathered around the camera to look. The grins on their faces were almost enough to assuage Marinette's anxiety.

"Unsurprisingly, these pictures look great." Adrien declared with a grin. After the band's enthusiastic agreement, Adrien extracted the camera from the collective grasp, "And don't forget, the studio time is in three Saturdays at ten in the morning."

"I'll make sure Juleka and Rose get there on time." Luka shrugged easily.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Juleka said.

"Not to mention that we're technically the ones who get to benefit from this arrangement more. Kitty Section has made a few splashes but Marinette's already made waves." Rose grinned.

Marinette blushed, "That's only because Jagged happened to be staying at the hotel. I doubt I would be this well known had he not."

"Still, opportunity is luck meeting planning. Meaning you had to be prepared to be able to create those sunglasses, Mari." Adrien pointed out.

"He's right. And they _ were _ awesome." Juleka added.

"Th-thank you." Marinette laughed nervously. She swallowed before speaking again, "Alright, as much as I'd love to hang out more, I have to go work on everyone's second outfit and birthday gifts for Etta and Ella."

"And I need to head home too."Adrien said.

"Okay, we'll see you at school!" Rose grinned.

"See you later, guys." Luka nodded.

"Bye." Marinette waved.

"See you later." Adrien smiled as they walked onto solid ground. He turned to Marinette, "I can give you a ride home if you like."

"O-oh. Thank you." Marinette said.

"Of course, Mari." He grinned.

***

A fair amount of time had passed without much of interest. Hawkmoth had made some lame and easily defeated akumas, there had been school work to do and Marinette had been busy making things as always. Now, Cat Noir and Ladybug were on patrol.

"Cat, what's got you so quiet?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing much." Cat murmured, "I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow…"

"Hm? What for?" She canted her head.

"Wh-what if Etta and Ella don't like me? Or find me boring?" Cat fidgeted.

"Kitty, they're going to be ecstatic to see you. From what I've heard via our favorite blogger, they've been begging her _ increasingly _for your presence. They'll love you." Ladybug replied.

"But what if I just disappoint them?" His ears drooped. 

"Do you plan on not saying any puns?"

"What? No?"

"Do you plan on acting like a brat?"

"No, of course not!"

"Do you plan on being anything but yourself?" Ladybug leaned towards him.

Cat blinked, "No…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She booped his nose with a smile.

"You're sure?" He asked. 

"Yup." She hummed, "And you'll have a friend there too."

"I will?" He perked up, "You're going?!"

"No, Chaton," Ladybug said, "but Marinette is."

A smile split his face and he jumped up, "That's right! Princess is gonna be there!"

"Oh, you call her _ Princess_, do you?" Ladybug teased with a smirk.

Cat froze, his cheeks a nice pink, even in the night light, "Y-yes, it's a nickname."

"You gave her a title higher up than my own." Ladybug leaned close to him, a conspiratorial smirk dancing across her lips, "Should I be jealous, Chaton?"

"N-no." He turned away, arms crossing and lips pursing into a pout as he muttered, "Why does everyone think I have a crush on Mari?"

Ladybug blinked, pink dusting her cheeks, "Who all is everyone?"

"You, Plagg! Others!" Cat's pout deepened. He huffed, "Not that it would matter if I was crushing on Marinette - which I'd like to add that I'm not by the way - because she likes someone else entirely."

She suddenly found her breath caught in her throat. She knew Cat wasn't stupid but she didn't really want him knowing about her crush on Adrien. It was embarrassing enough that the girls and Nino knew, she knew Cat would probably tease her.

"And I don't particularly enjoy the idea of getting mixed up in drama. Besides, Luka clearly likes her back and is a pretty solid and good dude. And she's one of my best friends, even if I had a crush on her, I want her to be happy and if he makes her happy, that's awesome!" Cat rolled on as he paced, tail flicking behind him irritably. He let out a groan, stopping with a stomp, "I just don't know why everyone just assumes the way I interact with her means I want to date her!"

That definitely didn't feel like a slap, right? That didn't make her heart ache. Because she totally understood why people making assumptions about relationships sucked. But either way, she couldn't find her voice.

Cat sighed and sat down, shoulders slumping as he hugged his knees, "And it wouldn't be fair to Mari if I stop acting like me just because some people get the wrong idea, right? Or would it be better so that she can't be used against me? Kwami, I don't know what the right thing to do here is."

"Well," She sat next to him, "does Marinette have a problem with how you act around her? Like does it make her uncomfortable?"

"I, uh, I don't think so? She seems to be fine with it and teases me back." Cat canted his head, frowning in thought.

She bumped their shoulders with a soft smile, "Then don't worry about it, Chaton. The way you two are friends doesn't have to fit anyone else's image of what friendship should be. I mean, as long as neither of you are getting hurt or are uncomfortable, y'know?"

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with such uncertainty and fear that it broke her heart.

"I promise." She answered.

Relief flooded his features and he drooped over his knees, "Thank Kwami."

"I'm glad I could help." She smiled, lightly playing with his hair.

"You're the best, Bug." He smiled back.

"And you need to go home and sleep. No one needs a sleep-deprived kitty." She teased.

He let out a dramatic sigh as he got up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

She popped up and then stretched to her tippy toes, kissing her kitty on the cheek, "Good night, mon chaton."

"Good night, milady."


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has finally got here! Time to set up and some fluff ;)

"Hey, Mari, what time is it?" Alya asked, adjusting the birthday banner again.

"Less than thirty seconds from when you last asked." Marinette sighed, surveying the done up room.

"Oh." Alya laughed nervously. She fidgeted and pulled at the paper.

"Alright, that's enough." Marinette took her hands and squeezed them, "Everything's going to be fine. The girls are going to love it. Even _ if _ Cat gets caught up dealing with akumas."

"But what if-?" Alya began.

"Alya," Marinette squeezed her friend's hands again, "can you trust me on this? Ella and Etta are gonna be so happy about this party. So what if the banner ends up crooked or some of the balloons lose their helium or Cat ends up not being able to show? They'll still love it and they'll still love you."

Alya was quiet for a long moment.

Marinette gently pressed their foreheads together, voice soft, "Okay?"

"Okay." Alya gave a small, teary smile, "Thanks, girl."

"Of course," Marinette said, "what're friends for?"

Alya laughed, "Fair enough."

The soft, familiar sound of boots landing on rooftop pulled Marinette away.

She headed towards the window, "You have a fire escape up to the roof, right?"

"Um, yeah." Alya frowned.

"Cool." Marinette opened and went out the window, "I'll be right back."

"Wait-" Alya called, but Marinette was already heading up.

***

After several more stairs than Marinette had expected to climb today, she found herself on the roof. A quick survey offered a sight of her kitty pacing, nigh silently.

She couldn't help but watch as he paced, words of greeting failing her. It was weird, not knowing what to say to him. And even though he was less than ten feet away, it felt like the gap between them was galaxies wide.

Honestly, what did she even know about him? Next to nothing, right? She only knew what he'd shown and shared with her. Who even knew how much of that was true? She didn't even know his name! What if all his kindness and loyalty and goofiness was fake? What if he was only pretending to be her friend? No! No! Yesterday he'd said- But what if? What if it was all just pre-

No! _ No! _ He was Cat Noir and she _ knew _ him! He was kind and good and loyal and insecure and trusting and dorky and achingly lonely sometimes! He was her best friend! The person who'd protected her over and over! Her partner! Her-

"Mari?" His voice broke through her thoughts, heavy with worry.

"Wh-what?" She blinked rapidly, finding her gaze blurry with tears.

He was in front of her then, softly sweeping tears from her face, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"C'mere." He whispered before pulling her into a hug.

She dissolved into it, arms clinging to him, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, Princess." He soothed.

They stayed that way til her tears dried. She stepped back, drying her face.

"Well, I'm gonna have to make sure you drink some water when we head inside." Cat murmured, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Thank you. And sorry." Marinette laughed tiredly.

"Stressful morning?" He canted his head. His beautiful green eyes were full of open understanding and affection.

"Not really?" She shook her head and took a deep breath, "I really don't know where that came from."

"That's okay, you don't have to. Sometimes we cry just cuz our bodies need to." Cat shrugged then offered his hand, "Ready to go to Alya's?"

She took it, "Yeah, thank you."

***

Alya was next to Marinette the second they stepped through the window. She pulled her into a hug, "You can't just go out the window!"

"There's a fire escape, I'm fine." Marinette laughed.

"I swear, if you'd fallen to your death cuz you went to get Cat Noir, I'd kill you." Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm here," Mari turned, took Cat's hand and pulled him closer to them, "and so is he."

Cat waved awkwardly, a semi nervous smile on his lips, "Hi Alya."

"Hi Cat Noir." Alya greeted, finally releasing Marinette, "Thanks again for agreeing to this, by the way."

"Of course!" Cat laughed.

An uncomfortable silence fell then. Marinette watched as Alya and Cat both worked on trying to move the conversation forward. 

"Okay, so, how do you think we should have Cat introduce himself during the party. I can see a few ways of this going." Marinette said. She smiled when they both sighed in relief.

***

Marinette's planned entrance for Cat went off without a hitch. The kids had loved it.

She relaxed into a chair as she watched the party in full swing. Laughter and music filled the air. There were children literally hanging off of and piled on top of Cat, who seemed all too happy to give them all his attention. 

The way he smiled and listened to them warmed her heart. A giggle escaped her when he made a silly face at one of them. Marinette relished in the sight of her partner so vibrantly and openly happy and not having to fight. It was like all that rested on his figurative shoulders had lifted, if only in this moment. She had to admit, she wanted this happiness he was showing to last forever.

His eyes met hers and he threw her an even bigger smile than he already had. Her cheeks warmed and she smiled back, despite the urge to hide her face.

And just like a ray of sunlight, his attention turned away.

***

"Thank you again, Cat Noir." Alya's dad smiled.

"Oh, no problem. And thank you for inviting me, I had a blast." Cat grinned. Marinette was sure his cheeks had to be hurting by now.

"I'm glad to hear it." Alya's mom said.

"I, uh, I think I should head out now though." Cat laughed nervously. His eyes flickered to Marinette, "I can take you home if you need?"

"That'd be awesome, thank you." Mari smiled.

Together they said their goodbyes and headed out. Cat turned a crooked smile on her, "So, are we walking or bounding?"

"I don't think I've gotten to see the rooftops with you in a minute." Marinette replied easily.

"Up we go then, Princess." Cat scooped her up with a grin.

Marinette leaned into him, arms around his neck as they began their trip. And sure, she raced across rooftops of her own accord all the time, but there was something differently thrilling about being carried by someone you trust sans your own super suit.

She shivered against the night chill and he pulled her closer, allowing her to relish in his warmth. She snuggled even closer, drawing out her kitty's purr. It was deep and rumbly and made her weirdly happy.

They stopped moving and he pressed his nose into her hair and just held her, purring. She let him, enjoying the warmth and fondness of it.

She spoke softly, as to not break the moment, "You can come down, you know."

"Unfortunately I can't tonight." He murmured mournfully, "I have civilian responsibilities early tomorrow."

"I understand." She sighed and snuggled him a bit tighter, knowing she'd have to let go soon.

He nuzzled into her hair then set her down, "I gotta go, Princess."

"I know." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping back and smiling softly, "Good night, Kit-Cat."

"Good night, Princess." He kissed her temple then bounded off into the night.


	6. Etsy: Shop for Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped working instead of going to school and his friends want to show their love for him.

"I'm glad you two had fun today." Tikki tittered as they got ready for bed.

"Me too. I think it was a well earned break for him." Marinette smiled.

"You seem to be getting closer to Cat every day, on both sides of the mask." Tikki hummed.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, Tikki. He's kinda my best friend and, y'know, partner."

"But he doesn't know that about Marinette." Tikki replied.

"So?" Marinette shrugged, "He deserves to have friends as Cat. Especially since it sounds like he doesn't have many outside the mask."

Tikki hummed rather than reply.

"Alright," Marinette settled into her blankets, "tomorrow marks six days til the next photoshoot. Which means I need to finish that last one's photos and the outfits."

"Don't forget you'll have to do homework too." Tikki reminded.

Marinette groaned and rolled unto her side, "Right, right. Okay, good night, Tikki."

"Good night, Marinette."

***

Marinette settled into her seat before frowning at the empty space in front of her. Class was about to start and Adrien was usually early. She turned to Nino, "Hey, have you heard anything from Adrien? Is he sick or something?"

"No, he's working all day." Nino sighed.

"On a school day?" Marinette frowned.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Gabriel."

"Ugh." Marinette groaned.

"Tell me about it." Nino grumbled.

"Think we could sneak him some baked goodies?" Alya asked.

"We probably won't be able to go in the gate if we drop off homework. We could probably scale the wall though." Marinette said thoughtfully. 

"Girl, do I wanna know?" Alya asked.

"No, no, I think Mari's right." Nino pushed up his glasses with a conspiratorial grin on his lips.

Alya sighed, resigning herself to their plot, "I'll be the distraction then."

Marinette and Nino exchanged a plotting look before huddling with Alya and laying out their plan, complete with diagrams.

***

Marinette and Nino snuck around the Agreste Mansion's walls until they spotted Adrien's room. They fist bumped before looking around. No one was on the street.

"Alright, let's send Alya the signal." Marinette whispered.

Nino nodded and sent the signal. Alya signaled back. Nino nodded to Mari again, "Okay, we can start now… Though you never told me how we're getting  _ up _ the wall."

"Easy." Marinette grinned and took a few steps back. She pulled out a device and pressed a button. A hook flew out of the device and caught on the top of the wall. Marinette giggled, "Grappling hook."

"Where the  _ heck _ did you get a grappling hook?!" Nino hissed.

"Etsy. Now c'mon." Marinette whispered and pulled him to her, an arm around his waist.

"Wait, wha-" Nino was cut off by the force of the grappling hook propelling them up the wall.

Marinette settled atop the wall with ease and started resetting the grappling gun. Nino flailed a bit before getting his footing.

"Mari, I have so many questions.  _ Why _ do you have a grappling hook?" Nino whispered.

"I think the right question here is why  _ don't  _ you have a grappling hook." Marinette muttered in response as she lined up the next shot.

"I can't believe the clumsiest person in Paris has a freaking grappling hook." Nino shook his head.

"Ladybug is just as clumsy." Marinette murmured, tugging on the line carefully.

"Wha-" Nino began and again was whisked off by the clearly manic girl with a grappling gun.

They managed to stumble onto Adrien's balcony. As soon as Mari had regained her balance, she was putting away her grappling hook.

With a shuddering breath, Nino turned to Adrien's window only to find his friend staring at him and Marinette in awe. Nino rapped on the window and broke Adrien out of his shock. 

Adrien quickly opened the window, "What're you guys doing here?"

"You didn't get to go to class today, so Alya is giving the notes to Nathalie and we're giving you some pastries, dude." Nino smiled.

"Really? But why?" Adrien frowned in confusion. 

"Why not?" Mari challenged, passing him the box of pastries.

Adrien blinked in surprise then put down the pastries and pulled his friends into a hug, "Thank you."

"Of course, dude." Nino chuckled, hugging back.

"That's what friends are for." Marinette replied.

Adrien broke the hug, a huge grin on his face, "You guys are the best."

"Y'know we love you, dude." Nino ruffled the blond's hair, getting laughter and a swat at his hand in return.

Marinette's cheeks turned red but she nodded with a small, "We do."

"I love you guys so much." Adrien said with so much sincerity that it nearly broke Nino's heart.

"Okay, we have to leave before you make me cry and we get caught." Nino adjusted his glasses with a laugh.

"Well," Adrien's voice was tight, "Mari is already crying."

"Shut up, I'm just thinking about all the baked goods I'm going to feed you." Marinette grumbled, wiping her cheeks dry.

"I look forward to that." Adrien chuckled.

"Good. Now we gotta go." Marinette pulled out her grappling gun.

"I'm in danger." Nino stage whispered to Adrien, who laughed.

"See you guys tomorrow. " Adrien said.

"Tomorrow, dude." Nino nodded.

***

Adrien jumped when a box was placed on his desk. He blinked a few times at the familiar logo then up at who put it there. He smiled crookedly, "I didn't think you meant immediately, Mari."

"I intend to make sure you have baked goods every day for as long as I know you." Marinette huffed, hands on her hips.

A clever quip played on his lips but instead he dipped his head and let out a breath, "I hope that that's for a very long time. And not because of the food, I promise."

He felt her place her hands on his, holding them loosely, "I know. And me too."

"Well, I know if I try to run, there's a tiny designer with a grappling hook to hunt me down." Adrien smiled up at her.

Her eyes sparked at the tease. Marinette clutched his hands tighter and leaned close to whisper, "I'd like to see you attempt it."

"Oh? Maybe we can arrange something then?" Adrien chuckled, loving this sassier side of her. Maybe she was actually getting comfortable with him? He really hoped so.

"Mm, after I launch the business, I think." Marinette hummed thoughtfully. 

"You're the boss." Adrien winked and squeezed her hands.

Marinette frowned at that and shook her head, "I wouldn't be where I am with this project without you. I probably wouldn't even be trying to start an online store. We're partners at the very least."

"I can work with partners." Adrien nodded.

"Good." Mari fidgeted a bit in their linked hands, "Um, so, I've never worked with a studio shoot before?"

"Right, so, the photographer we're going to be working with is someone who has done band shoots before." Adrien began. Marinette nodded and he continued, "They actually come with a reference from Ms. Rolling and Jagged because I called and asked if they knew anyone good."

"Wait, what?" She gasped.

"I was probably just going to hire Vincent but I figured I'd ask, y'know?" Adrien shrugged. He paused in thought, "Ms. Rolling might actually be going to the shoot to help oversee things. I'll have to check, but either way, you're the designer, so you're in charge."

"Right," Marinette laughed nervously, "no pressure or anything."

"The photos you took on the boathouse turned out great. You will do fine, I promise. Plus you'll have friends there to keep you grounded. It'll be okay." He said.

Marinette didn't look convinced. Adrien squeezed her hands in hopes to reassure her. She gave a small smile and sighed, "Promise you'll be there?"

"I promise, Mari." Adrien nodded. 

"Thank you." Marinette murmured.


End file.
